Super Smash/Roleplay
RP Page for Super Smash. In The Fighter Dome... "You happy for chirstmas?" asked the Riolu to Lucario. He was now about 2 happiness away from eloving. Koopalings Rule Forever! Lucario narrowed her eyes at him. "No," she said. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:45, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Riolu looked said. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Dude, I'm Jewish. Reason why I never eat pork or shellfish," she replied. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:48, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Oh." he said. Koopalings Rule Forever! Iggy was reading a book about the arena. It said legend has it if the spell was broken the arena would have the others set free. "I know Samus misses fighting space pirates. I know Ridley misses betrading space pirates. I know I miss my siblings. I know Snake missing battling Metal Gear. I know Falco misses fighting Adorss. I know Jigglypuff misses jigglypuffs. I know Meta Knight misses waddle dees." Iggy thought. "I will return us home, Even if it mean my death!" said Iggy. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link and Ilia looked a little uncomfortable. They didn't feel like talking about what religion they grew up with. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 03:55, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "I broke my religion." said Iggy. "It was stupid, no royal koopa could eat raw fish." Koopalings Rule Forever! "You mean you disobeyed tradition," said Lucario. "It's all tradition. Saying you "broke your religion" is idiotic." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 14:28, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "So I don't have a religion?" asked Iggy. Meta Knight slapped him in the face. Koopalings Rule Forever Kirby didn't understand. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:26, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Snake, Samus and Falco were playing New super mario bros.wii when Ridley came in. "Game?" asked Snake. He tossed Ridley a controled. "World 5 sucks." said Falco. "Wait....IGGY'S THE BOSS???????" exclaimed Samus. "I'll go ask about his moves." said Snake. Samus went back to world 4 and got them a cannon to world 6. "Morton!" said Falco. "Let's pown this fat sucker." said Ridley. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Hey! Listen!" shouted a voice. Link swung his head around and saw Navi. "Oh no..." said Link. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:38, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "Toy!" thought Flames. The dragon started chansing Navi around. Koopalings Rule Forever! Volvagia started chasing Navi around. Link sighed. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:43, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Ridley thought Navi was a toy as well. He followed Flames and Volvagia. For the first time, Ridley seemed to be attacking like a baby. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Ah! Hey! Listen, Link! Help!" she screamed as she tried to fly away. "No thanks, I'll pass," he said. --- Plumm snuck into Link's room. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:47, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Iggy had sharp eyes, even thought he wore glasses. Iggy snuck into to Link's room, seeing Plumm. Koopalings Rule Forever! She opened the the closed and tried to fly away with his crossbow. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:49, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Iggy caught Plumm. he grabbed the crossbow. "Now stop it!" said Iggy. He could speak to animals like Link, But Flames never really learned to speak, so he couldn't be tranlated like a normal dragon could. Iggy grabbed Plumm and locked her in a cage. Koopalings Rule Forever! (She can speak English) "I don't have to listen to you, stupid turtle!" she squawked. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 18:57, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "I'm a koopa. A royal koopa. I could kill you if I wanted." said Iggy. He held up his claws. "I havn't cut these suckers for 5 years, you know." he hissed. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Gross! Ever heard of personal hygiene, lizard breath?" she replied. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:00, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Iggy smiled. "Link..." he howled. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link heard Iggy calling his name from his room. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously and walked inside. "What are you doing in my room?" he asked. He saw Plumm and said "You..." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:02, August 10, 2012 (UTC) "He had your crossbow." said Iggy. "I saw him taking your crossbow and captured him, Link. One less guy to worry about, right?" Koopalings Rule Forever! "Hello! I'm a girl, scales-for-brains!" squeaked Plumm. Link took his crossbow and kicked both Plumm and Iggy out of his room and slammed the door. Plumm flew away quickly. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 22:30, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Meanwhile, Snake, Meta Knight and Ridley were thiefing Samus and Falco's food. Koopalings Rule Forever! The sun began to set... ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:34, August Iggy11, 2012 (UTC) "One week until chirstmas." said Samus. Everyone expect Iggy crashed. Iggy was in the far side of the arena. "I'll never forget you, Larry and Lemmy." he whispered. Koopalings Rule Forever! Link was still awake. He watched Volvagia chase Navi around in circles. "Hey! Link! Help me you crazy sadist!" she shouted. "I like your ancestor better!" "I'm not a sadist," he replied. "But I make an exception for you." ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:40, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Iggy walked towards Link on. "You hate this blue ball and birdy, right?" he asked. Koopalings Rule Forever! "Well, I wouldn't call it hate," replied Link, quietly. ♡Ⓘceⓦish♡ ♪ Ⓦhen Ⓘ Ⓛook ⓐt ⓣhe Ⓦorld ♫ 19:43, August 11, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplay